The Way It Should Be
by like damn
Summary: Troyella. They had two 3yearold twins but they weren’t together. They lived together but they weren’t together. They were a family but not a real family. But now things were looking up to the Bolton Family. Just the way it should be.
1. The Way It Should Be

**Title:** The Way It Should Be**  
Author:** hudgens.efron**  
Category:** High School Musical**  
Pairing:** Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez**  
Summary:** Even though they had two 3-year-old twins, they weren't together. Even though they lived together, they weren't together. But they should be and he was going to make it happen.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ):**  
A/N:** YAY ANOTHER ONE-SHOT! This just… came to me. Idk. Lmfao, I doubt I can make a banner for this one… all my banners suck. Anyways, enjoy you guys!

* * *

He parked his car into the apartment garage and slowly got out in pain. The 21-year-old had just had intense basketball practice and he was sore everywhere. He couldn't wait to go home, eat dinner, and spend some time with the twins.

His _twins_... Troy Bolton had kids and he was only 21.

They weren't planned. Hell, he and the mother of his children hated each other down to the gut in high school.

He had it all planned out. He and his best friend/brother Chad Danforth would be going to UCLA, with scholarships in their back pockets. They would hopefully get picked to join the LA Lakers. They would flirt, hook up with chicks, and not have kids. But all it took was one graduation party to change his life around.

After getting his gym bag in the trunk, he walked towards the doors that led to the inside of the apartment. Troy typed in numbers in the number pad that would open the doors and lead him to the lobby, then head to the elevator to wait for it to open.

Troy groaned when he heard loud ringing coming from the inside of his pockets. Searching for his phone, he found it and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly.

"Hey Troy. Are you almost home?" a female voice asked. Troy tiredly smiled at the voice, "Yeah I'm waiting for the elevator now, why?" he asked trying not to yawn as the elevator doors opened and he pressed number 14 as the doors closed behind him.

"Because I have a date tonight and if you're not up to watching the twins, I can get Taylor to watch them." The voice stated. At the word 'date' Troy was immediately alarmed, "You have a date?" he asked, "With who?" he couldn't help but feel jealous and they weren't even together. The mother of his kids was going out on a date? When did this happen?

"Just some guy from the hospital-"

"Brie, you're going out with a patient?"

"No!" she said quickly, "He's an intern. I met him when I went to take Sky to the hospital because she was complaining that her stomach was hurting her- Skylar drop that right now! Don't put it in your mouth! Landon don't hit your sister!"

"Wasn't that a week ago?" he queried raising an eyebrow and smirked at the thought of his daughter and son annoying their mother.

"Yeah. So will you watch them? Or should I get Tay?"

"I'll watch them." Troy said through gritted teeth. He hated the fact that she was going on a date. He hated the fact that he suddenly cared more than he planned too. He was the mother of his children he was supposed to care. But not in this way.

"Thanks Troy!" she said and he knew she was smiling on the other end, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that! I didn't want to dump the twins on Taylor and-"

"Gabs, chill." Troy interrupted her, "I'll be there in a sec," he glanced up to check what floor he was on, "I have 6 more floors to go and no one's in the elevator with me so I don't think I'll be stopping until I get to our floor."

"Okay- Landon Kaden Bolton you touch your sister and I will take away your toys!" she shrieked.

Troy chuckled and the elevator doors dinged. "Troy Alexander Bolton don't you dare be laughing at me! I swear the twins get their personality from you," she huffed.

"Ouch Brie, that hurts." he said clutching his chest walking out of the elevator and headed to their apartment, "By the way, open the door."

He heard her hang up her cell phone and she opened the door and leaned on the doorframe, watching him walk through the hallway as he hung up his phone as well. Troy looked at her and felt his stomach turn when he saw her. She looked absolutely gorgeous in grey skinny jeans and a navy blue top. Her brown hair was curled all the way down her back and she had little make-up on her face.

"Wow…" he breathed out when he stood in front of her, "You look-"

"Daddy!" Troy felt something crash into his leg and saw his daughter look up at him with her bright blue eyes. He put his gym bag down and lifted her up, "Hey Sky-Blue," he said using his nickname for her, "have you been trouble for mommy?"

"No!" she giggled shaking her head. Gabriella Montez shook her head at her daughter, "You my dear, are as terrible as your daddy."

"Once again, that really hurts Gabs," Troy smirked as he picked up his bag and the three went inside. When they got inside, Troy noticed his son sitting on the living room carpet playing with toys. Landon looked up and smiled, "Sup dad?" he asked trying to look all cool.

Troy looked at Gabriella bewildered as she shrugged, "That's what we get for letting our son spend time with Chad."

Troy nodded still looking at his son weirdly before putting his bag down yet again and lifted Landon up with his other arm. He kissed both of Skylar and Landon's heads before turning to Gabriella, "What time will you be home?" he asked trying not to show how jealous he was becoming. Troy glanced at the clock in the living room and it read 5:18pm.

"I don't know, late?" Gabriella guessed grabbing her jacket that was hanging on the couch. Troy nodded slightly hiding the hurt in his face as he put the kids down and they sat down on the carpet playing with their toys. He didn't know why he was feeling this way she had been on dates before like once or twice to the coffee shop since she had the twins. But this wasn't a small date like those two other times. This was a real date- dinner and everything- and he didn't want her to go. She looked so happy though. Out of all the years he had known her he had never seen her so happy in her life aside from the birth of Landon and Sky.

"I already fed Landon and Sky and there's dinner for you on the counter. When I picked up the twins up from daycare after my mid-term exam, I got you some take-out." Gabriella rambled looking for her purse, "It might be cold so just heat it up in the microwave-"

"When are you meeting this guy?" Troy interrupted her crossing his arms. Gabriella seemed a little taken back by his interruption, "He said he'd pick me up here at 5:30," she said looking at the clock, "it's only 5:22."

"He's coming here?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded slowly, "Yeah of course, where else am I supposed to meet him?" she asked back.

'_Nowhere. I don't want you to go.'_ Troy thought, "Whatever, I'm going to go eat. Food's on the counter, right?" he started to walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded and jumped when the intercom buzzed. Walking towards it, she pressed a button for her to speak, "Hello?"

"Gabriella? Hey, it's me Jacob, mind letting me up?"

Gabriella tried not to squeal as she pressed a button that opened the lobby doors.

Troy rolled his eyes while putting his food on a plate. _Jacob_. _Jacob_ sounded like a complete jackass. It sounded like a dog's name. Wasn't _Jacob_ the name of that werewolf in those Twilight books Gabriella reads? What kind of a name was _Jacob_ anyways?

Putting his plate in the microwave, Troy put it in for a minute before walking out into the living room where Gabriella was still looking for her purse. She looked really hot being all frustrated and flustered looking for something that was under the couch pillows.

"Couch pillows, Brie." Troy chuckled. Gabriella walked over to couch and smiled, "Thank you Troy!" she said, "And now I just have to get my shoes…" she walked into her room to look for them.

Troy sighed and looked at Skylar and Landon who were now engrossed to the TV which was playing 'Arthur'. He heard the door knock and Gabriella's voice from her room.

"Troy, can you get that?!"

Rolling his eyes, he walked to the door and answered it. Raising an eyebrow he was met face to face with Gabriella's date, _Jacob_. He was tall but not as tall as Troy, he had dark brown hair and green eyes and he was only in a t-shirt, jeans, and blazer. He didn't seem like a bad guy.

"Hi… Troy, right?" Jacob asked offering his hand to shake. Troy looked at him then his hand and shook it, "Yeah and you're… uh…" Troy pretended to be in deep thought, trying to figure out his name even though he knew it.

"Jacob," the man finished. Troy nodded and opened the door farther, "You can come in," he said. Jacob said thanks before stepping in.

"So… Brie's told me a lot about you." Jacob said trying to start a conversation. He didn't notice Troy flinch when he said 'Brie'. That was _his_ nickname for her. Not _Jacob's_.

"Really?" Troy asked, "Wish I could say the same to you." he said a bit too coldly.

"Yeah…" Jacob said uncomfortably, "Like how you're the father of her kids? I think it's really cool for you to stick by her and not leave her. And the fact that you guys aren't together but you live together for the sake of your son and daughter. That's cool."

At that moment, Gabriella entered the mini foyer breaking the awkward silence that was about to form between Troy and Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," she smiled fixing her heels.

"Hey Brie." Jacob smiled back, "You look absolutely gorgeous." She giggled, "Thanks."

Troy tried not to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" he slightly snapped. Gabriella frowned at Troy's sudden anger but Jacob didn't seem to notice it. She looked at her date, "Just give me a minute to say bye to the twins," she said walking over to her son and daughter with Jacob checking out her backside.

"Man… I'd tap that." Jacob muttered to himself not noticing the anger Troy was building up. Gabriella came back and gave Troy a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Twins should be in bed by 7:30-"

"I know, Gabriella." Troy said irritated, "I put them to bed every single day."

Gabriella frowned at Troy's tone. Since when did he get all snappy?

"And my cell number's-"

"I have it on my cell. The doctor's number is by the fridge and Taylor's number, if I need her help, is speed dial number 5 on our home phone. Gabriella don't worry too much, you're acting like Sky and Landon are just your kids. They're not, they're my kids too and I know how to take care of them. I've helped you taken care of them for the past 3 years."

Gabriella tried to hide the hurt in her eyes when he called her 'Gabriella' and when he started to get all annoyed with her. Ever since she got pregnant, he had called her anything but 'Gabriella' and what had she done wrong to get him all irritated at her?

"Okay…" she said slowly, "I'll see you later then." She and Jacob walked out the door and into the hallway and before Gabriella could turn around, Troy had already closed the door. Holding back tears Gabriella looked at Jacob who was smiling down at her. Smiling slightly, she tried to look forward to this date but the more she tried to, the more she wanted it to be over and she didn't know why.

--

Troy closed the door and shut his eyes tightly. Why was he hurting inside? Why did he care so much that she was on a date?

'_Because you love her…'_ a voice in his head stated.

He groaned, "I don't love her," he said loudly causing the twins to avert their eyes away from the TV to their dad confused.

"Daddy crazy!" Skylar giggled pointing at Troy as Landon nodded agreeing with his sister. Troy laughed before walking towards them and kissed both their heads. He loved Skylar and Landon way too much. They were his pride and joy, his princess and superstar, his family and every single day Troy was grateful to have them in his life and Gabriella as well…

God they hated each other with a passion in high school. She hated his cocky ass and he hated her sickeningly sweetness. He had tried to get her attention during those times at East High and since finding out she wasn't like those girls who worshipped at his feet, he took matters into his own hands. He acted like a total asshole to her yet she always fought back. She stood her ground and that's what Troy liked about her in the first place. They called each other names in the hallways. He'd try to seduce her in an empty classroom in return she would humiliate him in the cafeteria, etc. He was never violent with her. Troy Bolton never hit girls physically no matter how bitchy they were to him. There was an occasional slap or two that Gabriella had given him, due to the fact that he had said she wanted to get into her pants and she recoiled with a slap to the face saying that he would never get into them.

But he did at the graduation party held at the Evans' mansion. Everyone- every senior- was going his or her separate ways after this and Troy would never have to see Gabriella Montez ever again. That night he had gotten so wasted that all Troy remembered was pressing Gabriella up on the wall, she being so wasted as well, and kissing her with so much passion. He remembered both of them stumbling up the stairs making their way into the guest room, being completely oblivious to the party around them. Clothes were shed and words were silenced by kisses and that night, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, enemies, had become one.

He had finally gotten into her pants that night without even knowing it for he was totally wasted and when they had awoken the next day they swore to never speak of this ever again and acted like it never happened. They didn't speak to each other after that and a few weeks later, it was the day Troy and Chad were leaving for UCLA they had packed everything into his truck and just when they were about to leave only to be stopped by Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez and Gabriella's mother.

Troy was so confused that day when Gabriella asked if she could speak to him privately. He had nodded and they went off somewhere so they wouldn't be disturbed and when they were finally alone she had told him. She was pregnant. At first Troy laughed it off taking it as some kind of a joke but stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. She wasn't lying and Troy knew that she was pregnant with his baby. She was too pure. She would never lie let alone sleep with another guy after him. She just wasn't like that. After Gabriella had told him she had started rambling that she understood if he didn't want this baby because he had a good thing going and this whole baby mess would ruin his future and that she didn't want to have an abortion because she thought abortion was a cruel thing to do to someone so innocent.

He had interrupting her and asked if her mother knew and she nodded telling him her mother would even help with the pregnancy. Troy'd never seen Gabriella so scared in her life before and before he knew it he had pulled her into a hug, telling her it was okay and that they would get through it. Together.

It was crazy, he was hugging his worst enemy. She was pregnant with his child. They weren't supposed to acknowledge each other after high school. But Troy was being a completely nice guy and told her he was sticking by her. It took two to tango and he knew that this wasn't Gabriella's entire fault it was his too. They both were wasted that night and they didn't realize what they were doing.

When her mother told his parents, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. They were really disappointed in him, yet being the loving parents they were, they were really glad that Troy had decided to stick by Gabriella and like Gabriella's mother they would help the two teenagers. Troy had decided to put his future on hold but Gabriella wouldn't have that because she had put this upon him so she told him that they were going to live in LA and he would go to UCLA to take up that scholarship he had rightfully earned.

They moved to LA into a three-bedroom apartment. A bedroom for Troy, one for Gabriella, and one for the baby once it was born. Taylor had moved close to the couple (a few floors above their place) because she said she would support her best friend and she too had been accepted into UCLA. As for Chad, well he had moved close too. Troy went to UCLA and Gabriella would be taking online courses. It was hard at first but they had both managed to balance out an okay life for the time being. Things between them were better than the way they were when they were in high school. He had given her a nickname that only he was allowed to use, '_Brie_', and Gabriella wouldn't have it any other way. They were pretty much joined at the hip and they pretty much agreed that even though they were having kids together they wouldn't get together because they didn't like each other in that way. Or so they thought.

The first doctor's appointment was really exciting for Troy. He would get to see his child, the child he had created with Gabriella, for the very first time. He remembered Gabriella tearing up when she saw a small fetus in her stomach and Troy just stood speechless. He was just in total shock and kissed Gabriella's temple to show just how happy he was. Gabriella had looked at him confused before giggling softy and gripped his hand. Even if they weren't together, they were going to be a family.

As the weeks and months progressed Gabriella's mood swings had hit Troy like a hurricane. One minute she wanted a soft pretzel with mayo, the next she wanted a hotdog with jam and peanut butter. She complained that she was fatter then the average pregnant lady and Troy had noticed it too, even though he had never said it to her face because he knew better then to mess with a pregnant person. So because of her weight, they both went to the doctor's when Troy was done with basketball practice and that day was a moment never to forget. Not only was Gabriella carrying one child, she was carrying two. Troy had started to act protective towards Gabriella and the twins he didn't want anything to happen to her, especially the twins. They were now a big part in his life and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Troy didn't know when he started to fall for Gabriella. Probably when she was pregnant with the twins except he pushed the feelings away. But he had and now he fell hard. Troy looked at his daughter who looked almost identical to Gabriella- minus the eyes for both twins had inherited Troy's blue eyes and Gabriella's dark brown hair- and shook his head.

"Maybe daddy is crazy, Sky-Blue," he sighed before ruffling his son's hair and then walked into the kitchen to get his forgotten food, "Maybe daddy's crazy for being crazily in love with your mom."

--

It had been at least two hours since Gabriella left on her date and Troy was just sitting on the couch watching TV with the twins starting to fall asleep beside him. Both of them had taken a quick bath, put on their pyjamas, and brushed their teeth. Looking at the clock it read 7:34, looking to his right side he saw Skylar trying to stay awake and Landon was wide-awake with his eyes fixated on the TV. Time seemed to fly so quickly. To Troy, it seemed as if yesterday both of the twins were born.

Landon Kaden Bolton and Skylar Alexandria Bolton were born on 16th and 17th of March 2010. Landon was born at 11:56 on the 16th of March and Skylar was born 7 minutes after thus being born 12:03 in the morning on the 17th of March.

Troy had been in complete bliss when they were born and it came to a shock to him when Gabriella had told the doctors that their last name was Bolton. He kissed Gabriella's head and told her he was so proud of her while holding their baby girl and she held their baby boy. When they picked out names it had been hard. During the whole pregnancy not once did they want to find out what the sex of the baby was and the idea of names had not crossed their minds until that very moment.

They had suggested named for at least 10 minutes until Troy had thought of Skylar and Landon and it instantly clicked. It had become another shock to Troy when Gabriella said that Skylar would have the middle name Alexandria because she knew that Skylar was going to be a big daddy's girl when she got older so why not have a middle name like daddy's middle name? As for Landon's middle name, Kaden was just a name that Gabriella had always loved.

Sky and Landon were their everything and they spoiled them as much as they could. Even though they both hated each other in the beginning and as much as both of them wish this hadn't had happened, Troy and Gabriella were now a family, despite the fact that they weren't together _(yet)_ and they couldn't be happier.

"I think its time for bed you two," Troy said getting up lifting them both in his arms.

"Sky not sleepy!" Skylar protested pouting slightly. Shaking his head, Troy kissed her forehead, "It's time to sleep baby girl."

"No!"

"Yes. Come on Landon, you gotta go to bed too." Landon frowned at his father and shook his head, "No."

"Too bad superstar," Troy chuckled, "You and your sister are both going to bed. Now."

He took them to their room, put Skylar on her bed and Landon on his. Since they were 3, they now slept in a "big kid's" bed, as Landon would like to call it.

"Night daddy," Skylar whispered when her father kissed her head and put the covers over her.

"Night princess." Troy whispered back and walked over to Landon who was shifting in his bed to find a good comfortable spot.

"Night superstar." Troy said to his son kissed his head. "Night dad." Landon mumbled before finally finding a comfortable spot on his side. Turning off the lights, Troy glanced at the two of them and smiled contently, yep, he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

--

It was 9 o'clock and Gabriella still wasn't home. Groaning loudly, Troy decided it would be best to go to sleep and not think about what Gabriella was doing at that moment. She would come home, right? She wouldn't go back to Jacob's place and-

'_Dammit Troy. Don't think about that. Gabriella wouldn't do that… unless she was drunk… shit.'_

Troy got up from the couch, turned off the TV and made his way into his bedroom. He made sure the twins were still sleeping soundly before entering the bathroom to brush his teeth.

'_What are they doing right now? Why am I caring? What the hell Troy, she's the mother of your children of course you would care… you also love her yet you're going to deny it with every thing you have in your body. You love her. You love Gabriella Montez and what the hell are you doing letting her go out on that date? You have to tell her how you feel or else before you know it she and that Jacob dude will get married and then Sky and Landon will have half-brothers and sisters… fuck. Get a grip Troy. This is all bull-'_

Troy jumped when he heard his cell ring from the living room. Running to get it he frowned when he saw Gabriella's name. Pressing 'answer' he put the phone to his ear.

"Brie?" he asked confused.

"…T-Troy?" her voice quivered on the other line. Troy's eyes widened at the sound of her voice, "Gabriella, what's the matter?"

"Can… Can you c-come get me?" she sniffed holding back tears.

Troy nodded frantically wondering why she was crying, "Yeah of course. Where are you Brie?" he asked getting his jacket.

"I-I th-think Pas-Pasadena Central Park."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can get Taylor over here, alright? Just stay where you are and I'll come get you."

"O-Okay," she whispered hanging up, Troy following suite. She was crying. His Brie was crying. He quickly dialled Taylor's number while putting on his running shoes.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay, it's me Troy. How quickly can you get down here?"

--

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Troy tried to look for Gabriella when he passed by Pasadena Central Park. To his convenience, when he drove out of the parking lot garage, it had started raining so it made it hard for him to see where he was looking. Getting frustrated, Troy parked his car and got out to look for her.

"Gabriella!" he called out grabbing his cell phone but he didn't even have to dial the number for he felt two arms fling around his neck from behind and cried onto his back. Turning around Troy held the broken girl in his arms, burying his head into her wet curls as she cried as hard as she could.

"Troy…" Gabriella sobbed holding onto him tightly.

"Shh, Brie. It's okay," he tried to soothe her. He kissed her head numerously before opening the passenger side of the door for her. "Come on, let's go home." She nodded numbly before getting into the passenger side and Troy to the driver side.

--

The ride home had been really quiet and Gabriella didn't want to talk about what had happened until they got home. Once they got home Gabriella had ran into the arms of her best friend and started to cry once again. Sensing that Gabriella needed to talk, Taylor looked at Troy.

"Hey Troy, is it okay if Gabs and I talk for a bit?" she asked quietly. Troy nodded, "It's no problem Tay. I'll just check on the twins and head to my room. Thanks for taking care of them, by the way."

"It's no problem. Landon woke up once just asking for a drink of water and he went back to sleep right after that."

Troy nodded again before walking over to the two women and kissed Gabriella's head, "Night."

Like told, he left the two alone to talk and he went to check on Sky and Landon. Seeing as they were still sleeping soundly, he made the journey to his room. Stripping down to his boxers and grabbing a clean pair of pyjama bottoms, Troy tried to sleep but a certain crying brunette kept getting in the way.

As the minutes passed, Troy still hadn't fallen asleep but just as he was about to; he heard a knock on his door. Turning on his bedside light he sat up.

"Come in."

The door opened and Gabriella entered in pyjama bottoms and one of his old EHS Wildcat t-shirts. She was drying her hair with a towel and Troy could see the redness of her cheeks and her eyes.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked softly. Troy scooted himself over on the bed and motioned her to come over. Placing the towel on a desk chair, Gabriella got into bed and rested her head on his chest out of instinct and he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"You okay?" he asked kissing her head for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"I'm such an idiot, Troy," she said burying her head onto his chest.

"Gabi, you're not an idiot-"

"Yes I am! I should've trusted my better judgement and I wish I never accepted this date!"

"Why did you want to go on this date?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been on a date in so long Troy… I guess I just wanted to feel like a teenager again. It's hard getting a date now when you're 21 and have to take care of two 3-year-olds." Gabriella whispered, "Troy? Do you hate me?"

The question had caught him off guard and he looked at her bemused. "What?!"

"Do you hate me?" she repeated, worry flashing across her face as she looked up at him. Troy was looking at her like she had lost her mind. He shook his head vigorously.

"Gabriella, I don't hate you. Don't think for a second that I do. I don't, I really don't." Troy said sincerely, "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Well…" she started, tears starting to weld in her eyes, "if it wasn't for me, you'd be living your dream and you wouldn't have the burdens of the twins and I in your life. You and Chad would be living it up in LA while Tay and I would be studying our asses off. You had a good thing going Troy, but I ruined it for you and I'm so sorry…"

His heart broke at her words as he shook his head, "No, Brie listen to me. None of this is your fault, do you hear me? This is my fault as well not just yours, I mean we didn't want this to happen but it did and we can't turn back time. As much as I wish this never happened to both of us, you, me, Skylar, and Landon… I couldn't be happier. I've said this a bunch of times to myself before, I would not trade any of this for the world."

Gabriella smiled gently feeling a bit better before nodding, "I wouldn't either,"

Smiling back Troy held her closer, "Mind telling me what happened between you and whatshisface?" he asked.

"His name is Jacob, Troy," she said softly, "and everything was fine between us before he took us to a club." She tensed in his arms as the scene flashed in her head. "He got us drinks and he had a little too much to drink so he started to act like a normal drunk person. A few drinks can always change the personality of a person. I had excused myself to go to the washroom so that I could call Taylor to come pick me up because I couldn't go home with him and I honestly didn't care what happened to him because right there had been one of the worst dates of my life.

"But he would let me go. He gripped my arms and asked me where I was going and I said to the washroom and he went all 'Why bother going all the way to the washroom when we can do it right here?'" she paused taking a deep shaky breath. Troy remained calm, being careful not to blow up with resentment for Jacob. "God I was so scared Troy, he wanted to get into my pants and I wouldn't let him. But he started to kiss me and I slapped him away he was about to hit me back before the bartender had stopped it. Jacob said something along the lines of 'Dude leave me alone, she's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want to her'. I yelled at him telling him he wasn't my boyfriend and he just grabbed my arm again to forcefully kiss me again.

"His hands were fumbling with my jeans and I really thought he was going to take me right then and there in front of a bunch of people but the bartender got him off me and took care of him. I had never been so thankful in my life, the bartender and a few more other people that were watching came by and helped me out of the building and I immediately called you. Troy, if it wasn't for that bartender I don't know what would've…" her voice trailed off as she started to sob silently.

Troy hushed her, whispering soothing words into her ear and held her even closer, if it was even possible. He didn't even want to know what could've happened if it wasn't for that bartender. He kissed her forehead affectionately. It felt so right to kiss her right here. It felt so right to hold her so close to him. It felt so right to lay down beside her on a bed. This was the way it should be. Them being together. Them finally being a family.

'_I should tell her. She didn't deserve that at all. Tell her Troy, tell her you won't hurt her, and tell her you want to be with her- no better yet. Show her that you won't hurt her.'_

After minutes of comfortable silence of them _(mainly Troy) _being lost in thought, he broke it. "Brie?" he asked quietly looking down at her tear stricken face.

"Yeah?" she breathed out looking up at him, immediately drowning into pools of blue. No words were said as Troy pressed his lips to hers gently. He pulled away, closing his eyes, and rested his forehead on hers. Opening his eyes he saw that her eyes were closed as well and her face expressionless.

After seconds of silence, Gabriella looked up to Troy looking down at her with confusion, panic, and hope. Confusion because he was confused about what he just did, panic because he realized what he had done, and hope because he hoped that she felt the same way. She did feel the same way though, she always had but she had pushed it aside knowing that he didn't feel what she felt. At that moment she didn't care that she was moving on from Jacob to Troy quickly because all she cared about was that moment, she and Troy.

"What took you so long, wildcat?" she asked almost inaudibly as a soft smile spread across her face. Troy looked at her kissing her more passionately than before, "I don't know," he laughed before his face became more serious, "I love you Brie. I think, even in high school, I always have."

She looked at him expectantly. God she had waited for this moment for a long time, ever since she had the twins, this was the way it should be.

"I love you too, Troy," she whispered before she pulled him down to kiss him back, the memory of Jacob leaving her mind.

Both knew that after this everything was going to change. They were finally going to be a family. Skylar and Landon were finally going to have a family with parents that love each other instead of the whole "your mom and dad are just friends". Things were finally going to look up for the Bolton family.

Just the way it should be.

* * *

Sucked right? LOL I KNOW. Please review (: this was 9 pages and even though the ending sucked so badly I'm really proud of this tbh.


	2. Author's Note

Hey you guys!

First, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who's reviewed_ 'The Way It Should Be' _you all rock (: Second, I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year lol. I know I'm late xD when I posted this one-shot up it was really late at night and I had to get off the computer and I totally forgot ): Third, did you guys know that this story plot was loosely based on Ross and Rachel from Friends? Ahaha. It is, just a bit xD Anyways, since a few people have asked for a sequel... guess what. I'm gonna do it ;) Just give me a few days to write it! Ahaha. And just for all you Chaylor fans _(cuz what's a Troyella without their best friends together?) _there's going to be slight Chaylor in it xD So once again, thank you all so much and be on the look out for the sequel called - actually I don't have a title yet LOL but it will come to me (:

- tiffany ♥


End file.
